


Bonded

by Texan_Red_Rose



Series: By Moonlight AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Biting, Come Inflation, F/F, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Winter's come a long way in accepting her werewolf heritage but there remains an aspect or two she's yet to confront. Frankly, Yang's all too happy to see how things play out.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It’s just some fluffy monster fucking smut set in the By Moonlight AU. Contains: outdoors sex, animal traits, hair, self lubrication, biting, belly bulge, come inflation, rough sex, size difference, some pain, claws, knotting, feral behavior, marking, mating cycle, and a fair amount of fluff. Just… a lot of kinks; I tried to tag 'em all but I'm sure I missed a few. (There was a bingo card and I took it as a challenge.)

 

Yang listened to the crunch of leaves beneath her boots, the autumn having turned the Royal Forest into a beautiful mishmash of oranges and yellows. It also brought with it a few other changes, not the least of which being the woman at her side, practically seething as sharp blue eyes scanned the trees, alert for any sign of danger. As had become an occasional problem, Winter was running more on instinct than sense, following the howling of the wolf inside her all while her conscious mind begged answers the beast would not give. Luckily for both of them, the dragon had spent long enough among werewolves to be unsurprised- flattered, even- by the turn of events.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing out here?” Her beloved eventually voiced, several shades of frustration coloring her tone. “I feel like we’re not at our destination yet but… I still don’t know where that might be.”

“You’ll know when we get there,” she replied, glancing at the full moon high overhead. While it had been months since the moon last had Winter completely under its thrall, the celestial body still had a manner of power in influencing the werewolf, just as the sun held a sway over her. Soon, she would want to retreat and rest, spend the cold months huddled in a room somewhere, so it made sense that she should indulge her lover now. In this, the natural proclivities granted by the blood that ran through their veins, they harmonized, and she looked forward to seeing how things would turn out. “You don’t have to be tense.”

“I’d feel more at ease if I knew what we were doing.” Her gaze scanned around again, ever vigilant. “And why I feel like I should tear the throat out of anyone who dare intrude.”

“I could tell you.”

“And you couldn’t before?”

“You would’ve argued with me before.” Her lips lifted in a smirk as she affectionately bumped their shoulders together. “I know you, and you’d argue that it’s too dangerous. You’d spend more time worrying than listening to your wolf.”

“Oh, is that so?” A ghost of a smile passed over her lips before she appeared serious once more. “ _Is_  it dangerous?”

“No. It’s perfectly natural- and I’ve been through this before, so I’m speaking from experience.” Yang glanced at the woman, noting how blue gold eyes showed a hint of relief, trusting in her word. At this point, it was now or never. “Your cycle is starting.”

“My cycle?” A bit of confusion touched her brow. “What cycle?”

“Since you were turned, you haven’t had your monthly bleeding, right?” Although no answer came forth, she could tell that her words rang true by the subtle stiffening of her shoulders. “Werewolves behave a little differently when it comes to… well, procreation.” The term seemed too clinical for her tastes but her love would likely prefer it, opt for refuge in the detachment to better examine the situation. “Every year or so, werewolves will start their mating cycle. It’s not as set in stone as some species, because it’s influenced by several factors, but it’s about that long between cycles.” They wound their way through trees, heading deeper into the forest. “But once it starts, there’s only a few ways things will go. Werewolves who don’t have a mate or anyone in mind will either isolate themselves or seek a temporary companion. Those who have someone in mind but aren’t entirely sure will seek out their prospective mate. Even if they do end up… well… having sex, those unions don’t usually end in pregnancies.” Stepping over a fallen log, she held her arm out to help Winter- not that she needed it, really, but it helped reassure her that her lover wasn’t planning on hightailing it away the more she revealed. “But the ones who  _do_ have mates in mind… they’ll take their mates somewhere special.”

They walked a little further, Winter leading them down a deer path while she mulled over the information. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I know you, and I know you’re inclined to fight your instincts,” she said, a little smile coming to her lips. “And because…  _I_  wanted to know, too. What you really think.”

Silence settled between them for a few moments, only the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs to fill the night air, before the werewolf stopped. “Did you… not know?” She turned, horror reflecting in her eyes. “Yang-”

“Hey,” she said, shaking her head with a chuckle. “You’re overthinking it. I know you love me. I know Winter, the woman, loves me. I know Winter, the wolf, would do anything for me.” Reaching forward, she cupped the werewolf’s face, bringing her down to draw her into a tender kiss. “But werewolves mate for life and the heart can be a fickle thing. You might love me but that doesn’t always mean I’m the one you want as a mate.” She turned her gaze away, lilac eyes falling on a nearby tree, where barely healed gouges marked the newly turned werewolf’s reckless treks through the forest. “I told you, I was practically raised by the packs in Vale. I know better than anyone that the two parts that make you whole aren’t always on the same page.”

That seemed to catch Winter’s interest, eyes narrowing for a moment. “You’ve been with others…”

“Yeah…” She shrugged. “Always just… temporary, ease the pain of the cycle- it’s no big deal.”

Lips found hers again, arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tight. She expected a reaction like this, because her lover always fretted that she didn’t do enough to speak her heart. A lifetime of isolation proved a difficult thing to overcome, in some respects, and while casual touches between them had become far more common, there remained times when Winter acted distant, distracted.

“I’m leading us somewhere,” she said after they parted, brushing aside a few blonde locks gently. “That means we’re mates, correct?”

“Well, we actually have to complete the cycle for that to be true.” Yang smirked, trying to keep her excitement hidden at least a little. “And it means you’ll have to let your instincts take control. You have to trust them.”

“But, what if I hurt you?”

She raised a brow. “Did you forget you’re talking to a dragon?” Her expression smoothed out, a chuckle slipping past her lips. “And you’ve never hurt me before. I know you won’t start now.”

“I’m glad one of us can possess such confidence.” Winter sighed, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately before turning to continue leading the way. “I just feel so… restless.”

Yang snickered, opting to try and lighten the mood. “Of course you do; you know you’re about to get laid.”

“You don’t have to be so crass about it.” Despite the rebuke, there lay a certain amount of affection in her tone as the two broke through the trees and stood together at the edge of a clearing. For a moment, she thought the werewolf might just be trying to get her bearings, but after a short silence, she sighed with a small smile curling her lips. “Here. It’s here.”

Lilac eyes scanned around, a small frown touching her lips before realization hit. “This is the clearing where we first met as hunter and werewolf, when we accidentally ambushed each other.”

The place varied. Sometimes, it was somewhere that held an exceptional sort of significance to the intended mates. Other times, it was just a place. However, of all the spots in the Royal Forest, this would be the  _last_ to come to mind.

“I prefer to not think of it like that.” Winter growled- truly growled, her vocal chords beginning to change. “This is when I knew you were different. I was scared out of my mind, fighting, against everything- I felt like I was being torn apart. I knew you could kill me if you wanted to… and you didn’t. You wounded me.” She nodded, turning to look at Yang then even as her features began to morph. Usually, the change would be quick- no longer painful, but still a bit of a spectacle. Now, though, it came slowly, like thick molasses pouring from a cup in the dead of winter, fine hairs that would later become her pelt beginning to grow as her face became more lupine. “I was still scared. Still… weak and vulnerable, especially the morning after. And even though you knew, you treated me with care. You tended my wound. I knew then… we had a connection, and it scared me, because I didn’t know what it meant. Aggression, frustration, helplessness- I couldn’t articulate it then. Now, I understand.” Although it had taken some cajoling, the werewolf had relented to wearing the enchanted clothes she’d brought from Vale. The magic woven into them had already activated, allowing them to fade out as fur appeared and Winter grew taller. “I knew the night we met that you were my mate. In your eyes, I could see the fire I’d always longed for, and I knew I’d do whatever it took to protect it. I just… didn’t know how, at the time.”

“It probably didn’t help that some part of you already knew you wouldn’t be able to turn me,” Yang said as she took a step back, pleasantly smiling while watching her lover’s transformation. “That kinda makes this part a little hard.” She reached up, unhooking the clasps that held her furs in place. “But I need you to believe me, Winter. Nothing you can do will hurt me. Just follow your instincts.”

_“You’re certain?”_

The words rebounded within her skull even as her lover’s jaw warped, becoming incapable of human speech. “I am.” Her belt followed, and she thought she had enough time to kick off her boots before things were out of her hands. “And remember- I’m a dragon. If I want to, at any point, I could just fly away.  _Here_ is where I want to be.”

Yang watched as her eyes changed, the blue receding as the gold took over. The woman she loved would soon be asleep deep within the beast’s mind and only the wolf would remain as she dropped to all fours, claws tipping her fingers as hands transformed into paws. While the dragon had expected all this, there remained a certain amount of breathtaking anticipation keeping her chest tight.

Winter growled, beginning to stalk around as her tail swayed, opposite of the way the new addition between her legs leaned. Werewolves, being shapeshifters of a sort, possessed the ability to adapt to their surroundings very quickly. Those born high in the mountains could go to the warm valleys of Vale and find their coats turning thinner, so they wouldn’t overheat. The converse proved true as well- thicker, to protect against the cold. And in cases where mates, well… wouldn’t be able to produce children otherwise, werewolf physiology again came through with the necessary addendums to facilitate that purpose. With her dragon magic, Yang could make the same change if needed, but it seemed her lover had already taken on the role of the sire- and she wasn’t complaining, really. Wary, perhaps, would be the proper word, considering how… rather large the member looked, the pink tip already beginning to secrete fluid.

In the past, liaisons of this nature were quick, almost brutal affairs. A flash of teeth, a show of force, and then unrelenting pressure until the finish, after which she wouldn’t see the werewolf in question for at least a month as the person beneath tried to come to grips with it. That only applied to those turned, though, seeing as born and bred werewolves tended to have better control over just about everything, to include their mating cycles.

But Winter circled her three full times before even coming closer, her body now more wolf than woman, face covered in white fur with ears twitching, listening for something as she tilted her head.

Waiting, and then taking a single step closer.

And then another.

“Winter,” she said, a smirk on her lips as she set her hands on her hips. “Just get over here already.”

She thought that would be it. That with those words, whatever human part of the werewolf would let go and the wolf would take over, and she braced herself accordingly. In her mind, she prepared herself for the gnashing of fangs longer than her hand, razor sharp claws grabbing her, the sheer bulk bearing down on her…

… and it didn’t happen.

Instead, her lover loped over, pressed her head into Yang’s chest, nearly lifted her off her feet for a moment. And then, she very well did, rearing up on her hindlegs while the dragon scrambled to take firm hold of the thick fur of her lover’s neck, resting her chin between the werewolf’s ears.

Finally, it clicked. “Oh… you want to play, don’t you?” From her precarious perch, Winter’s nose lightly digging in just below her belly button, Yang managed to see the way her lover’s tail began to wag. “Alright. Let’s play.”

Kicking her legs, she flipped forward over the werewolf’s back to land on her feet, toes finding purchase in the cool ground of the forest. Rolling her shoulders, she tilted her head until her neck cracked and watched as Winter spun around, lowering her chest to the ground while her tail remained high in the air- as classic a ‘play’ position as possible. While rolling around in the dead leaves and dirt didn’t sound  _great_ by any stretch of the imagination, she was bound to get dirty anyway, so might as well go about it like this.

On her hands and toes, she waited, trying to bait out the first move like she’d done not so long ago. Sure enough, Winter obliged, lunging for her after a single feint, swiping at her with those paws- not proper claws, though, her transformation still only half fulfilled. And not in earnest, of course, just to provoke a reaction, which it did, causing Yang to jump away and do her best to return the playful jabs. They bounded across the clearing, the motions looking remarkably smoother on Winter’s lupine form than Yang’s, not that it seemed to bother the werewolf any.

And it ended much the same way, with the dragon being bowled over. Except, rather that looking up at the beams of a shed and the woman’s form looming over her, she found herself staring up at the stars from the flat of her back for a moment before white fur obscured her vision.

“Welp, guess I should’ve seen this coming,” she said, unable to keep from giggling as a tongue began lapping at her cheek. “Hey, that- that kinda tickles.” Then it went lower, tracing along the pounding of her pulse to her neck as a claw worked its way beneath her shirt, between her breasts. “Oh… guess it’s that time, huh?”

No words answered her. If she was even aware of the proceedings, the woman within the beast remained silent as the werewolf let out a low growl. But that sound conveyed more than enough for Yang to understand.

“I never would’ve… hmmmm…” Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as her lover’s tongue raked over her collarbone, the unique texture something she’d…  _really_ like to get used to but enjoyed the novelty of it for the moment. “Taken you for someone who likes it slow.”

The claw tugged, effortlessly tearing her shirt down the middle, granting more access for the werewolf’s inquisitive tongue as her shirt became shredded. Thankfully, she’d expected as much, already prepared to return to the castle in her dragon form until she could find some proper clothing.

A hiss slipped past her lips as, in a moment of excited haste, Winter’s claws raked across her right shoulder, trying to tug away the remnants of her shirt and managing to find the sensitive nerves leading to her magical prosthetic. That made the werewolf pause, nose lightly brushing against her jaw in question.

“I’m fine.” The fingers of her left hand brushed through the short white fur along her muzzle, up to between her ears. “I promise; I just wasn’t expecting how good that felt.”

Her ears perked up, head tilting just enough to indicate she should explain further.

“Your claws.” She nodded towards her right arm. “And that’s a sweet spot.”

Apparently keen on recreating the reaction, this time with a bit more attention on Yang’s reaction, the werewolf carefully drew her claws across her bicep. Normally, it would probably be annoying at best, but with her chest exposed to the cool night air and the presence hovering over her, something about the intimacy made it feel more… erotic than it should. Maybe knowing that those very same claws could shred through her muscles easily, her human form so much more flimsy in comparison, that helped the sensation along, the danger and paradoxical assurance that Winter wouldn’t hurt her lending a special context to the feeling.

This time, instead of hissing, she gasped, fingers flexing as she very slightly arched her back.

Satisfied she’d tested enough of the limits to continue, Winter returned her tongue to the task of bathing every inch of available skin, allowing the night air to tease her even further as the werewolf’s saliva covered her in a light sheen. Divested as she was of her shirt, she knew it would only be a matter of time until her lover reached her breasts, which… were a bit more sensitive than most, she thought. At least, from her experience, and it was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it meant she rather liked when someone lavished attention on them, but on the other… she  _really_ liked it and rarely wanted them to stop.

And at the first touch of that canine tongue against the hardened peak of one nipple, Yang realized her ability to remain coherent would quickly slip through her fingers, a moan bursting from her lips as her back arched. For a brief moment, she clung to the werewolf, heedless of where she’d grabbed except that her left hand was trying to pull Winter in close, encourage more; when she came back to her senses, she cringed, realizing she’d grabbed onto an ear seeing as the werewolf didn’t really have a back to her head to press against.

“S-sorry,” she said, rubbing lightly at the appendage while her right ran through the thicker fur of her arm in a soothing motion. “I didn’t mean to grab you like that.” When nothing- not even a warning growl- answered her, she looked down to find Winter’s eyes half closed, head leaning into the attention. “Oh. You like that, huh?”

A soft growl answered her, putting a little grin on her lips.

“Well, how about this?” It wasn’t the same as claws, of course, but she used her blunt nails to dig deep, scratching at the base of Winter’s ears with both hands, taking special care with her prosthetic. It didn’t have the nails but she hoped the harder surface would be at least somewhat pleasant. From the dull shuffling she could hear, Yang suspected the werewolf’s tail was wagging rather vigorously, and something suddenly occurred to her. She opted to try it once, see how it might go over. “What a good girl.”

Sometimes, werewolves vigorously hated being compared to other canines, even wolves. However, considering the sudden uptick in the shuffling sound, Winter appeared to not be one of them.

Before the words could leave her lips a second time, the werewolf’s tongue flicked out, flat across her breast and flicking her stiff nipple, and she moaned again, head falling back as she offered up her chest for more attention, which her lover seemed all too happy to provide. Winter seemed rather content to just keep licking, taking long, wide laps with that wide tongue, bathing each breast in turn and switching often enough that neither felt neglected. With what little mental faculties she possessed in the throes of such unfamiliar pleasure, Yang managed to keep scratching through white fur, between and around the werewolf’s ears, occasionally speaking the words she’d tried getting out before.

“Such a,  _oh_ , such a good girl,  _fuck_.” She panted, sweat beginning to collect on her skin and lapped up by a clever tongue. “Good girl.”

Absently, she made a mental note to ask Winter about that when the woman was more grounded in her human side, if it was just the wolf responding or if positive assurances like that were more than welcomed during love making- because make no mistake, regardless of the ultimate outcome of this union, she would be looking forward to trying things in their human forms as well. She didn’t expect her lover would be too keen on trying the same with the dragon in her full form, of course, but when they were both humans, that would probably be doable.

“Ah!” She writhed, head turning aside as the werewolf had the presence of mind to rake her claws ever so lightly across the tender points of her skin and lap at her chest at the same time, bringing forth an ache deep in her belly. Yang couldn’t even  _remember_ the last time she’d felt this turned on, her arousal brought forth from a deep, sleeping place within her. Dragons didn’t mate nearly as often as other species and her sex drive definitely took more after that part of her heritage.

But here, in the moment, all she could feel was want thudding through her veins, and that seemed to be the unspoken cue Winter was waiting for, a low and pleased growl resonating through her chest. The next thing she knew, claws had carefully slipped into her waistband, shredding the top of her pants and making quick work of the material. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the impulse to try covering herself up lingered, but she ignored it even as she shivered a little, the cool night air biting at the newly exposed skin.

She didn’t have long to worry about that, though, as Winter drew back, making good use of her superior size. The werewolf settled with her head between Yang’s thighs, resting them on her shoulders while long arms came underneath and then over, her paws resting easily on the dragon’s chest. Aside from the warmth provided by her lover’s fur, she quickly found any thought about the cold obliterated as the tongue returned to its work, this time lavishing along the inside of her thighs while the rough pads of Winter’s paws drug across her breasts.

Perhaps, had she her human mind, the touch would be more deft, but Yang really couldn’t complain about the slight clumsiness, not when hot breath kept hitting her right where she wanted attention most.

And then a tongue drug up her slit and she moaned, sucking in a breath through her teeth. “ _Fuck_ , Sno-  _oh!”_

Winter’s eagerness shone through as she began lapping, the unique texture of her canine tongue dragging over the blonde’s sensitive lips and clitoris. She rested the sharp pricks of her fangs against Yang’s soft belly, trying to angle her head to make her mission a bit easier, and it quite nearly pulled a growl from the dragon’s lips as her eyes briefly flashed red from the teasing pressure and promise of pain. The werewolf remained careful, gentle, not threatening to pierce  flesh in the slightest, but the  _idea_ that she could seemed to be enough to make Yang’s heart beat all the harder in her chest, and claws raking across her ribs to raise angry red lines certainly did her some… favors in that regard.

Her inner muscles clenched down on nothing, forcing a whimper from her lips as the need to be filled suddenly enveloped her, a burning desire that demanded satisfaction. She’d never felt like this before- never to this extent, at least. Sure, she had a partner or two in  _human_ form to coax her close to this level of arousal, but certainly no werewolf.

“Winter.” She lightly ran her fingers through thick white fur before taking hold, pushing down lightly to direct her lover’s tongue. “Please, give me  _something_.”

The werewolf wasted no time plunging her tongue deep into Yang, the sheer length doing wonders towards sating the desire in her core. But then it started to  _move_ , and the hot breath from Winter’s panting just made it better, forcing her head back as a moan tore from her throat.

“ _Yeah_ , just- just like, fuck-” Her eyelids fell closed as her eyes rolled back, the onslaught of sensation overpowering as her hips bucked into her lover, offering more of herself to the tongue curling and twisting inside her. “ _More_.”

Winter growled, adding just that bit more sensation with the rolling vibration and dragging her claws over the hunter’s chest again.

Had she the ability to move, Yang would’ve thrashed, riding the rising tide of pleasure and losing herself in it. She’d expected many things when her beloved started leading her out into the forest; this sort of mind numbing, toe curling bliss hadn’t even occurred to her and she fell into it, writhed and moaned, because she truly had everything to gain by expressing- as loudly as she could- how much she enjoyed the attention being lavished upon her.

Plus, it wasn’t like she stood a chance of escaping the werewolf’s hold without concerted effort.

“Goo- good girl, yeah,  _fuck_ , such a,  _ah_ , good girl.”

Winter whined, redoubling her efforts, and it almost proved to be far too much for the hunter to withstand. Fingers dug into soft white fur as the force of her orgasm quickly became too much to stave off, slamming into her and wiping her mind blank as a scream tore from her throat and echoed out above the forest.

She  _really_ hoped no one came trying to investigate. Not only would the werewolf be highly inclined to chase them off, Yang would be more than happy to assist.

Blinking the world back into focus, a soft groan left her lips as her lover retreated just slightly, pulling her tongue out and very intentionally not lapping up the wetness coating the dragon’s thighs.

The lubrication would be necessary for the  _next_ part.

As her body bonelessly relaxed against the ground, Yang came back to her senses enough that she realized immediately proceeding wouldn’t be the best idea. Not for any practical reason, mind, but purely because the edges of her vision were still a bit blurry and she wanted to be sharp, focused when they actually bonded. It would only happen once and the memory would something to treasure.

She groaned, trying to form words, and when that failed she turned her head and tried to reach out, fingers burying in soft fur. “C’mere.”

A wet nose pressed against her side as the werewolf shuffled up, watching her with curiosity and a little apprehension, an unspoken question hanging between them.

“Yeah, I can keep going.” A sigh as she moved her thighs, the pleasant stretch causing heat to radiate through her muscles. “Just… need a minute.” Lifting her head up, she looked down her own body at her lover’s swollen member. “Hey… move up a bit. I wanna try something.”

Cautiously, Winter complied, careful to set her paws well away so she wouldn’t accidentally step on the hunter. That also meant her body was pressed low, allowing the tip of her engorged phallus to drag against her skin, pulling a low growl from the werewolf. Yang took advantage of it, coaxing her lover to keep moving until she had her  _right_ where she wanted her.

Once within reach, she wrapped her hand around heated flesh, stroking her palm along the length. That brought Winter to a sudden stop as she whined, high and loud, hips jerking in surprise.

“A little more, Snowdrift.” A smile curled her lips. “You’re in for a treat.”

She didn’t release the member, of course, though her grip laxed enough that her lover wasn’t as distracted by the touch, and flexed her fingers when the tip was close enough she could crane her neck and kiss the tip, which she couldn’t help but do. The slightly salty tang mixed with that flavor she’d become familiar with, the unique taste of a werewolf, and something a little bit… harsher, or perhaps just more distinctive. Usually, werewolves had their scent to distinguish them between each other, but they also had taste, and that little bit of bite was pure Winter.

Another whine and the jerk of hips.

“Come down a little bit,” she said, shifting herself. “And then you can go to town.”

After settling Winter’s hips just a bit lower, Yang released her member- which got a huff of confusion that she ignored for a moment- and after settling it between her breasts, pushing them together. She’d always had a big chest, from both her muscles and her breasts, and now seemed like the  _perfect_ time to take advantage of it.

Now with something warm and firm yet pliable to rut against, the werewolf seemed incapable of remaining still yet fought the instinct all the same, trembling with the force of that battle.

Which was  _exactly_ what Yang wanted.

“Go on.” She ducked her head again, flicking her tongue along the tip. “Have fun.”

To her surprise, Winter didn’t immediately starting pumping her hips. It felt like she wanted to but something held her back and eventually forced her to move away. For a moment Yang panicked, thinking she might’ve somehow offended her lover, but any attempt to learn more ended rather abruptly when the werewolf shoved her muzzle into the hunter’s chest, licking and downright slobbering all over the valley of her breasts.

“Oh. Right. That’ll probably help.” While she had the opportunity, she ran her fingers through the fur between her ears. “I’m not exactly thinkin’ straight.”

Before she resumed her previous position, she rubbed her nose against Yang’s cheek- a soft, comforting gesture.

For all the times she’d spent with other werewolves during their heats, she couldn’t recall a single one that unfolded like this. They were short, brutal affairs, that came with their own sort of pleasure, yeah, but not a lot of comfort. She couldn’t tell which difference had more bearing: that this werewolf intended to be her mate or it was Winter somewhere in there.

That just motivated her to make this little experiment as good as possible as her lover moved back up. She didn’t expect this would be enough to coax an orgasm out of the werewolf, but it should be enough to let her inner dragon prepare her body for the next part.

Growling, Winter eased herself into her warm and wet cleavage, waiting until Yang had pushed her breasts together to enhance the sensation before beginning to rut. Short, jerky thrusts at first, the result of instincts battling the desire to linger in the moment, take in every little feeling as it happened. Slowly, it all smoothed out, until the push and pull became a single motion, a continuous cycle.

It didn’t offer much pleasure to the hunter but she found herself entranced by other aspects- the heavy breathing above her tinged by a rolling growl, the slide of slick and heated skin against hers, and the beginning of a bulge at the base.

 _That_ would be the part she had to prepare for, the moment when the mating part of ‘mating cycle’ took over. A normal human wouldn’t be able to withstand the pressure or accommodate the size but Yang had a bit of experience in that department.

What she was rapidly running out of, though, was patience, because now she could feel exactly how badly her lover wanted her. To be mounted, held in place and knotted, tied together- these weren’t insignificant gestures to werewolves, and she held them in the same regard.

“My big, sweet girl,” she said, craning her neck and opening her mouth, able to take the tip into her mouth and give it a flick with every thrust.

The encouragement and added sensation caught Winter off guard, her thrusts stuttering for a moment before picking up again as she vocalized- not a howl, not yet, but something akin to a bark. A good sound, especially considering the increase in her speed.

But then she noticed that her lover was pushing farther with every thrust. As pleasurable as rutting against her breasts was, her mouth held even more temptation, but the werewolf had enough self control to not just start outright taking her mouth.

… though  _that_ might be an idea they’d explore at a later time.

Yang winced at the crick in her neck but didn’t object as Winter’s hindlegs moved, pushing her further forward, until more than just the head was slipping past her soon-to-be mate’s lips on every pass. Eventually, the hunter abandoned holding her breasts together in favor of grabbing the length, pumping her palms up and down with every thrust. If she needed, she could tighten her grip and bring the whole thing to a halt, but she didn’t, not even when her lover began hitting the back of her throat. It wasn’t the most  _comfortable_ , mind, but Winter seemed to be enjoying it rather thoroughly, and she could feel a bit of heat rushing to her face as she realized… she actually rather liked this. The heavy presence over her, the knowledge of what the werewolf could do, and even if she had nothing to fear, it sent a thrill down to her belly.

After at least another minute spent slowly inching deeper into her throat, her lover let loose a sharp bark, a shudder, and then pulled away, padding on unsteady legs a few steps before turning back.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Yang pushed herself up, the cool night air biting at her heated skin as she stretched. The fire of her dragon magic thudded through her veins alongside desire and she felt about as ready as she could be. Maybe even looking forward to it.

Then a nose started pushing through her hair and she found herself wondering what she smelled like just then. Sweat, sure, but the rest had to be there, too, right?

“Well?” A smile curled her lips as she reached behind her, fingers burying into the thick fur of her scruff as Winter put her head over her shoulder, slowly moving into position to press against her back. “Are you ready to mate?”

A growl answered her as she was- lightly- encouraged to lay back down, which she didn’t do. While she suspected she understood the gesture, experience had also taught her a few things.

Namely, that this  _wouldn’t_ be a good idea for their first time.

“You wanna be able to see my face, right?” Winter nodded, rubbing their cheeks together. “I get it. But, trust me, it’s not a good idea. Not for our first time. We gotta do it the old fashioned way.”

Winter snorted.

“Yeah, I know, you’re a Schnee, you make your own path- I love you, Snowdrift, but trust me on this?” Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to a furry cheek, trying to soothe her lover’s irritation with being denied her preferred position. “Next time, you’ll have better control. This time, you won’t, and I don’t want you getting scared because you think you might’ve hurt me.” Slowly, she got to her knees, pleased to find the werewolf pressing against her back and waiting, not putting any pressure or weight on her  _yet_. “Give in to your instincts. There’s a reason they call it ‘doggy style’.” The werewolf practically slumped against her, obviously not finding her bit of humor very funny. “Aw, c’mon. There’s more like that  _to come_.”

Despite the little dramatic flair, she could tell her lover actually appreciated the bit of levity, though her attention returned rather quickly to the heavy feeling between her legs. Yang couldn’t fault her for that; so many others were one track minded during their mating cycles.

Leaning forward, she set her hands into the cool grass and dirt, absently noting she probably has dirt all over her back but resolving to deal with it later, especially as a very excited werewolf covered her. It took a little bit of shifting and shuffling as Winter tried to decide how she wanted to position herself but, eventually, the hunter could feel her lover’s tip prodding gently at her lower lips, dragging through the wetness searching for the sense of completion just around the bend. She opted to help out- Winter wouldn’t use force to find her way, obviously, so she’d need a bit of help- and reached between her legs to help guide the werewolf’s member.

“Wait, just give me a- ah, there.” A little jerk, an unconscious movement her lover couldn’t seem to help, prodded at her entrance. Her eyes slid closed as she pushed back, just a little, enough to start feeling the stretch as the head slipped into her. “Right there.”

A massive paw settled on her hip, holding her in place. The other settled over her hand as Winter bent her head, growling into her ear- a warning and a promise.

“Go ahead,” she said, putting her uncovered hand over the paw at her hip. “Make me yours.”

No hesitation. The werewolf’s hips snapped forward, pushing well over half her length into Yang, forcing a gasp of surprise to leave her lips immediately followed by a moan. Although her dragon magic prevented her from being hurt, it thankfully did nothing to lessen the sensations, and being filled by something so large, so firm- taken like this in the middle of a clearing with the full moon bearing witness, it called to a primal part of her.

But Winter didn’t fully shealth herself on the first go. Most of her previous partners did, too lost to desire and sensation to hold themselves back, but not her lover. Instead, she set up a rhythm, slow and steady, inching further inside with every thrust. The panting in her ear, the thundering of her heart, the ground breaking beneath her fingers as she couldn’t help but curl her hands into fists as overwhelming sensations combined- Yang found herself pushing back almost as much, despite the paw keeping her steady. She wanted, no,  _needed_ more, more friction, more depth-  _everything_.

And, soon, her sweet lover obliged, pushing until her knot sat heavy against her entrance, putting the barest amount of pressure against the ring of muscle. Her belly felt heavy, filled, and a quick glance down confirmed that the length inside of her was far too big for someone her size to take without the aid of dragon magic. She could practically see its outline against her skin, and the hand formerly on the paw at her hip drifted over to rub her belly and the member buried within indirectly, something her lover didn’t expect given the way her breath stuttered and she whined, low in her throat. The paw on her hip flexed, claws pressing against her skin but not breaking through- not yet.

Yang didn’t falter, didn’t pull away or show the slightest hesitation; she merely clenched her inner muscles, an enticement to continue moving until the inevitable occurred, and that encouragement resonated well with her lover.

When the thrusting resumed, the slow pace ramped up until Winter was properly rutting against her, the bulge of her knot hitting up against her without actually entering her. It felt like the sweetest torture, being so thoroughly filled, because though her magic protected her from outright harm, it wouldn’t lessen the soreness- and she looked forward to it, just like the claws dragging up her side as the angle changed, more weight bearing down on her shoulders, pinning her in place. Dragging against the front wall of her core and pulling moans from her mouth with ease as she lost herself to the sensations. There were brief flashes of pain, too, as her lover’s pace became more chaotic, the other paw beginning to move, claws quite nearly breaking skin as they raked across her shoulder.

Winter was literally screwing her into the ground and she loved every second of it, her voice rising in volume until her moans echoed out above the forest’s treetops, but it didn’t seem to be enough to satisfy the werewolf. Driven by some need yet unfulfilled, she reared back and grabbed Yang’s thighs, pulling her back to meet each thrust.

 _“Fuck!”_  She screamed, not expecting the sudden change, and surprised even further when it seemed to not be what her lover needed. Instead, she found herself pulled up, until no part of her rested on the ground, and she had to reach behind her and grab onto fur to keep herself up. Then, Winter pulled her thighs open, and a new surge of desire surged through her; she sat there in the werewolf’s paws, at her mercy, with only those very paws and her engorged member to support her weight, and on display for all the world to see. “Sn- Wi- hah-”

There were words, somewhere, but they couldn’t quite make the journey between her brain and her mouth, instead a bit of dragonfire slipping past her lips. She didn’t often lose control of herself but she honestly couldn’t  _think_ at this point, because while Winter gave her a brief moment to catch her breath and relish the sensations of this new position, it ended quickly.

Now, the werewolf had the added help of gravity, lifting Yang up with every retreat and allowing her to drop down on every thrust. Her knot probably would’ve slipped in had they started like this but it had gotten bigger, swelling the closer Winter came to her climax, and when it did- just the thought had her moaning, almost on the verge of begging, had she the ability to actually use her words. But everything fell away until she could only feel her lover, taste her on her tongue, hear her panting and the growling and the gnashing of teeth as she battle a base instinct that would eventually be a losing battle, and her fists held tighter to white fur as her inner muscles fluttered, her whole body singing as sweat beaded on her skin. Every thrust made her breasts bounce, and the night wind bit into her heated skin, tempting her to release her hold because she just- just couldn’t  _stop_ herself from giving into the cycle as well, and her left hand released its hold so she could fondle her breasts, pinch her nipple, grip just as hard as the paws encircling her thighs.

Then came the tipping point, Winter’s head snapping down, jaws closing on her right shoulder. Sharp fangs dug into flesh until they broke through, sending a brief lancing pain through her torso before it gave way to pleasure- the undeniable bite of a mating mark, a staple among werewolves accustomed to fur lessening their bite. She’d craved it, knew it would come and embraced it, screaming as it coaxed her to the edge and quite nearly threw her over.

The next thrust  _did_ , though, as Winter gripped her thighs tight and  _pulled_ while surging up with all her strength. A slick  _pop_ reverberated through her body as they were tied together, the knot slipping in and filling her completely, and she threw her head back and screamed, fire flying from her throat as a howl rang out.

No going back- and Yang wouldn’t even if she could.

Hardly a second later, she felt the jerking twitches deep within her- her own orgasm shuddering through her muscles as she coaxed Winter seed into spilled deep within her. It would take minutes for the werewolf to empty completely and perhaps hours for her knot to lessen and Yang’s eyes fell closed as she moaned and cooed, riding through the aftershocks.

“Good girl,” she said, voice raw from her fiery roar, and she turned her head in time to press a kiss against Winter’s cheek as she began attending to the task of cleaning off blood with her tongue. While her fang had bitten deep, the wound would heal easily, and she’d somehow had the presence of mind to release the bite before tearing her head away to howl, meaning the scars would heal in neat little ovals and tear drops. She wouldn’t dare allow her dragon magic to take them away prematurely, knowing how important mating marks would be to other werewolves. Not only would she be constantly awash in the scent of her mate, she would have the physical proof that they were both completely unavailable.

It felt  _good_ , better than the fullness below.

A tongue lapped at her cheek, as close to a kiss as Winter could manage at present- and probably something of an apology.

“That’s why we couldn’t do it the other way.” Even through the fuzziness beginning to take over her mind- sensory overload and the deep desire to cuddle and then sleep clouding her faculties- she could at least offer the explanation. “Bearing the throat is a very submissive gesture. You wouldn’t have been able to resist biting me there. Probably would’ve freaked you out.”

_“It most certainly would have.”_

With a raised brow, she turned to catch blue gold eyes. While she’d taken incredible strides in mastering her werewolf form, communication still remained a bit of a hurdle. Usually, she could only speak in this form when possessed of a strong emotion, a singular focus. How long it lasted varied but, given the lack of it shortly after her transformation completed, Yang assumed it would be a while before she’d be capable of speaking again. “How do you feel?”

 _“Tired.”_  As if to accent the point, she yawned, jaws stretching wide.  _“But… still restless.”_

“It usually takes more than once.” She ran her fingers through her lover’s fur, sighing contentedly. “Some cycles can even last weeks. Depends on how sure the werewolf is that they accomplished what they set out to do.”

Lightly, claws traced across her skin, causing her to jump- just a bit- and she moaned. Every shift brought her attention back to her belly and the pleasurable little echoes felt  _amazing. “Will you get pregnant from this?”_

“I could,” she replied, looking down at how much her belly had swollen. With the knot trapping everything inside, every drop of Winter’s cum pushed her already stretched belly out even further, and she ran her hand across it in mild wonder. By human standards, she looked two months pregnant already. “Dragons have more choice in the matter than most other creatures. If I allow it, I’ll become pregnant.”

 _“Is that what you want?”_  Carefully, her lover leaned back, allowing her to rest against the werewolf’s warm, solid frame.  _“To get pregnant?”_

Yang turned the question over in her head. At present, she couldn’t deny the temptation to simply let her guard down, so that everything filling her didn’t go to waste. But, there were other things to consider. “I do… but not right now.” She ran her fingers along Winter’s muzzle. “I want to bear your children, Snowdrift. But I don’t think the first time is the  _right_ time. Ya know?”

 _“I understand.”_  A paw settled on her belly.  _“Frankly, I think we need more… practice.”_

“Practice?” She chuckled.

_“This is another part of being a werewolf I’m unfamiliar with. I need time to master it.”_

“Let me put your mind at ease,” she said, putting her hand on Winter’s paw. “You’ve definitely mastered it but I’m down for more practice if you are.” Settling back, she closed her eyes. “But first, I might take a nap.”

_“Really? Like this?”_

“ _Just_  like this.” Yang bit her lip, debating for a brief moment before going ahead. “And if you need to go again before I wake up… I think I’d like waking up to it.”

Winter went stock still for a moment before making a sound, something like a short growl that probably was meant to be a laugh.  _“Sometimes, I think you trust me too much.”_

“Every day, I know I trust you the right amount,” she replied.

_“I love you, my precious Sundrop.”_

Her lips curled into a smile at the very slight emphasis on ‘my’. “Love you, too.”

She honestly couldn’t wait to see what their ‘practice’ might produce.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record? I filled 25/30 slots on the bingo card. I literally took it as a challenge.


End file.
